


Broken

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's in a bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

"Will you get out of my way?" Joe growled when MacLeod blocked his way behind the bar.

"What's your problem?" Methos asked from where he was perched in his usual spot at the end of the bar.

"Nothing," Joe growled as he set to drying the glasses and stacking them within reach of the taps.

"He needs a girl friend," Richie added from his own spot on the other side of the bar as if having a girlfriend was the cure to all ills. "Ouch!" he cried when MacLeod whacked him across the back of the head. "What?"

Joe just ignored their bantering since the attention was taken off him for the moment. He didn't need a woman per say, he needed to apologise for being a right bastard to the one he had. Of course he couldn't, wouldn't say that to them. They didn't know about the woman in his life and frankly he wanted to keep it that way. Not because he was ashamed of her, but he wanted to enjoy something without all of them getting involved. And he didn't tell them about her so she wouldn't be invited along and her life wouldn't be put in danger from the others hell bent on killing the three men seated around his bar.

The jingling of the door and the tall woman walking in with her perpetually windblown blond hair walking in just might take the decision out of his hands.

"Hey, Joe…" she said sliding onto a stool across from him.

"Hey…" he answered grabbing a glass and filling it with her favourite brew. With a glance to the others he quietly said, "I'm sorry," as he slid the glass to her.

"Me too," she said with a smile. "Tonight?"

Joe nodded in response to her question and knew that they were back on track and whatever had been broken was now fixed.

His smile at her belayed what he next growled to the others, "I thought you lazy asses were supposed to be helping me?" He after all had to keep up appearances or the jig would be up.


End file.
